


Un peu plus

by Arabell



Series: One Direction Fanfiction [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Art, Art School, Blog, Blogging, Cigarettes, Drawing, Drug Use, Drugs, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homosexuality, Lemon, Lemon Cakes, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Missing Persons, Self-Acceptance, Sleep, Smoking, Snow, Snow Day, University, Website - Freeform, Winter, blogger Zayn
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabell/pseuds/Arabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il avait peur d'aimé, d'être aimé. Il ne savait pas comment faire, n'y agir à chaque fois qu'il voyait cette personne. Il le brise, le recolle, essais d'être ce qu'il faut et d'enfuis lorsqu'il le devient. Il est perdu et il le perd aussi. Il ne sais pas quoi faire alors il s'en va, pour revenir, pour repartir. Et si un jour il ne revenait simplement plus ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le passé devient futur lorsqu'une vieille rencontre dévoile son encre.

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est une FanFiction sur One Direction donc les personnages ne sont pas de mon invention, mais ils ne vivent pas la même situation et n'ont pas le même caractère que décrit dans ma fiction. Ceci est fictif et m'appartiens tout comme le reste des autres personnages. Merci de me respecter.

  
_**Vous vous souvenez de la première phrase que vous avez dite à quelqu'un ? Le sujet, l'année, le jour ? Moi, je me souviens d'une seule et première phrase qu'une personne m'a dite. C'était il y a un long moment déjà, alors que j'étais encore au lycée. Ce n'était pas une journée très marquante ou bien quelque chose de spécial qu'il avait dit. Pas quelque chose que je n'avais jamais entendu avant. C'était simplement le midi, j'étais en ville avec des potes, assis sur un banc dans un parc près de l'école, on parlait de tout et de rien et il y avait une chanson de Green Day, 21 guns je crois, qui sortait des haut-parleurs pourris d'un cellulaire à clavier. Il ne faisait pas trop chaud, mais la température était supportable en ne portant que mon veston de cuir. Je l'ai toujours d'ailleurs ce veston, il a un peu changé avec le temps, mais il me plaît toujours autant. Il ne se passait rien de spécial, sauf lorsque des mecs du lycée de l'autre quartier passèrent devant nous en vélo, ils avaient fait demi-tour assez vite pour venir nous voir. On s'était tous tu, les regardant en voulant dire ''On peut savoir ce que vous voulez ?''. Nos deux écoles étaient en rivalité et donc on ne se côtoyait jamais.** _

_**Il y avait un mec aux cheveux mi-longs, d'un long toujours trop court pour les attacher, mais pas assez pour les qualifier comme réellement courts, brun qui allaient dans tous les sens, yeux bleu, même très bleu. Je les voyais alors qu'il était à plusieurs mètres de moi. C'était lui qui avait prononcé la fameuse phrase dont je me souviens. Ce mec que je ne connaissais pas, que je n'avais jamais vue avant, avait osez me demander comme ça '' Tu es gay? '' En fait, je ne sais pas si c'était une question ou une remarque, son ton de voix ne me laissait pas le deviner, mais tout ce qu'il voulait s'était me provoquer. Ça n'avait pas marché. J'avais simplement relevé la tête vers lui, un air de dire "je me fous bien de ce que tu viens de dire, de la raison et de ce que tu attends comme réaction" et je lui ai soufflé comme réponse, en même temps que la fumé de ma cigarette, un '' oui et ?''. Il avait tellement été bouche bée, qu'il avait même entrouvrit la bouche après mes paroles. Ça m'avait fait sourire. Quel con, il était. Il n'avait même pas pensé une seule seconde que je pouvais lui réponde positivement. Ça se voyait. Je n'avais pas dit ça pour le faire chier. C'était vrai, et ça l'est toujours, je suis gay. Je n'ai pas eu peur de le dire à mes potes, qui pour la plupart l'ont très bien prit. Enfin, je sais que certains ont eu un peu le dégoût, s'imaginant sûrement que j'étais leur pote, parce que je les aimais, mais ils ont fini par comprendre que non. Alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurai eu peur de le dire à un inconnu, d'une école plus pauvre que la mienne en plus de ça, que je l'étais. Surtout si c'était pour le mettre autant mal à l'aise. Le pauvre, il avait même rougi.** _

_**Après ça, mon meilleur ami lui avait demandé s'il avait un problème avec ça et s'il avait besoin d'aide pour le régler. Lui et ses deux amis étaient partis sans rien dire de plus.** _

_**C'est de ça que je me souviens, je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, mais c'est comme ça. Certains trucs nous marquent plus que d'autre. Moi, j'ai eu ce con et vous ? De qui, de quoi vous souvenez vous ? La personne que vous aimez, que lui avez-vous dit la première fois que vous l'avez croisé ? Je ne parle pas de votre première soirée officiellement ensemble, mais le premier mot que vous lui avez dit dans votre vie. Que se soit 10 ans avant que vous soyez ensemble ou des années avant l'avoir revu.** _   


__

  
_**Article écrit par ZAP** _   
_**Daté du 12 septembre 2014** _   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

J'avais écrit cet article il y a quelques mois. Jamais je n'aurai pensé qu'un jour j'allais recroiser ce mec, mais surtout qu'il aurait gardé exactement la même tête. Aucune erreur possible : c'était bien lui, que j'avais vu aujourd'hui alors que j'allais retrouver mon meilleur ami et quelques-uns de ses potes dans un café-resto. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé, toujours la même coupe de cheveux mi-long, ils n'avaient pas l'air coiffés, alors qu'ils l'étaient sûrement de son point de vue, car il ne les avait pas touchés ou presque de toute l'heure où il était assis en face de moi, sauf pour remplacer la mèche qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Toujours ses yeux bleus, aussi bleus qu'étaient les murs qui supportaient le toit qui était sur nos têtes. C'était le même bleu que cette journée d'automne, mais ce n'est pas comme si les yeux des gens changeaient de couleur comme bon leur semble. Mais j'avais tout de même été étonné qu'ils n'aient pas changé, à cause de la lumière ou bien du soleil. La seule chose qui avait changé, c'était qu'il avait maintenant une barbe, ou plutôt une repousse de barbe. Du style '' _Je n'ai pas le temps de la couper, mais je prends soin d'elle pour qu'elle soit assez symétrique_ ''. En gros, il ne se faisait pas pousser la barbe, c'était seulement pour lui donner un air de rock star. Ça marchait très bien, car il avait l'air d'en être une justement, avec ses tatouages, son chandail trop grand de deux tailles pour lui et dont les manches avaient disparu. Ça aussi, c'était nouveau : les tatouages. En fait, je ne peux pas vraiment le dire car la seule autre fois que je l'ai vu, il portait une veste qui lui recouvrait tout le haut du corps, pas comme cet après-midi. On voyait tous ses bras et même une partie de son torse où était inscrit quelque chose. Après dix minutes à essayer de lire malgré les mouvements qu'il faisait, j'ai réussi à déchiffrer cette phrase :  _It is what it is_. Voilà ce qui était marqué.  _C'est ce que c'est_. Quelle phrase déjà toute faite ! Elle ne veut strictement rien dire, surtout pour un tatouage. C'est ce que c'est, un tatouage, voilà ce que c'est. Pas besoin de dire qu'un tatouage est un tatouage, les gens ne sont pas si stupides. C'est comme Doggy, le membre du groupe Mcfly qui s'est fait tatouer le mot  _Tattoo_ , seulement parce que les gens voulaient qu'il s'en fasse un. C'est inutile et ça dénigre cet art. Les autres marques qu'il avait sur le bras n'étaient pas mieux les unes que les autres. Toutes petites ou presque, des bonhommes allumettes, tasse de thé, pac-man, tous sans aucune signification certainement.  
 

  
Moi j'ai des tatouages, de vrais, qui ont pris plus de dix minutes à faire et dont un enfant de cinq ans ne serait pas capable de reproduire. Moi, mes tatouages valent le coup d'être observés plus de vingt minutes sans pour autant avoir fait le tour. Moi, mes tatouages valent la douleur que j'ai ressentie et le prix aussi. Ils ont une valeur et bien plus que monétaire, ils ont une signification sentimentale et représentative de moi, de ma vie. Mon tout premier, je l'ai fait lorsque je n'avais que quatorze ans, ma mère n'avait pas été heureuse lorsqu'elle l'avait vue, même si je l'avais fait pour symboliser l'amour qui existait entre elle et mon père. Moi, je n'avais pas compris pourquoi. Ce n'était même pas le tatouage en lui-même qui l'avait mise en colère, mais le fait que le Yin et le Yang représentaient mon père et ma mère qui étaient tellement différents, mais qui se complétaient parfaitement. Ma mère était petite, sage et préférait écouter que de parler et mon père était grand, toujours à parler, se plaindre et donner des ordres. Deux personnes totalement différentes, mais qui étaient ensemble depuis quinze ans, mais pas plus, seulement quinze ans, car pendant la même année que celle de mon tatouage, mes parents se sont séparés. C'est là, quelques mois plus tard, que j'ai trouvé la réaction de ma mère appropriée : elle savait déjà à ce moment qu'ils allaient divorcer.  
 

  
Mon tatouage n'a pas changé de symbolisme, même après ça, car il représente ma famille, l'amour qu'il y a entre nous, le fait que même si on n'a pas les mêmes intérêts, que même si on prend des chemins différents, on reste une famille, moi, ma mère, mon père et mes sœurs. Nous sommes assez unis. Pas de ceux qui se parlent tous les jours et passent souper chaque dimanche à la maison familiale, mais lorsque j'ai besoin d'eux, ils sont toujours là et lorsqu'ils ont besoin de moi, j'aurai toujours le temps pour eux. Ça c'est mon premier tatouage et ce qu'il représente. Mes autres tatouages sont tous aussi significatifs que celui-ci, mon ZAP, mon singe, serpent, tigre, micro... Il y a toujours une histoire, des parts de moi et de ce que j'ai vécu.

Il était donc là, avec ses tatouages à jouer avec sa tasse de thé, tirant sur la ficelle, tournant la tasse sur elle-même ou la faisant glisser de sa main droite à sa main gauche à travers la petite table. Il ne participait pas à la conversation. Moi non plus d'ailleurs, car le sujet était inintéressant. Ils parlaient de chiffres, des chiffres et encore d'autres chiffres. Je n'ai jamais aimé les nombres. Je les trouve laids. C'est laid et ça ne se lit pas comme on lit une lettre. Une lettre se prononce toujours pareille. E se dit E et N se dit N. En les mettant ensemble EN est EN et NE est NE. Pas comme ces chiffres, 1 donne 1 et 0 se dit 0. Ensemble 10 est 10, mais aussi 100 ou 101 ou 010 ou 001... Il y a trop de possibilités avec les mêmes chiffres. C'est trop compliqué pour moi. Harry lui, adore ça et veut même en faire son métier. Professeur de Mathématiques aux primaires, car en plus d'aimer les maths, il aime les enfants. Je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais il les aime beaucoup. Pas de façon sexuelle ou émotive. Il aime les enfants pour leur façon d'être, de voir le monde. Pour ça, je lui donne raison, les kids sont différents et sont éduqués pour qu'ils deviennent comme nous. On les rend normaux. Il ne faudrait pas, car les personnes en marge de la société sont pour moi les meilleures. Je me suis toujours considéré différent des autres personnes qui m'entourent.

 

  
Après cette heure à le regarder, je finis par sortir mon cahier de croquis. C'est un cahier en couverture de cuire rouge assez usé, les bords sont courbés et remplis de petits mots, messages, étoiles, logos gravés dans le cuire. Il est presque rempli, il y a des feuilles qui dépassent de chaque côté ou tout autres cartons, tissus sur lesquels j'ai pu griffonner à condition que les dessins me plaisaient assez pour les garder. Je suis en fac d'art et je me spécialise en arts 2 D, c'est tous les arts créés sur une feuille, toile... alors des cahiers comme ça, j'en ai des tas dans mon étagère. Je commence à faire des petits dessins n'ayant aucune idée de ce que j'avais envie de dessiné et puis les croquis se transformant en quelque chose de plus formel, une silhouette et je finis par le dessiner lui. Avec ses tatouages, ses cheveux et ses yeux. Il a les yeux tellement bleus que je regrettais de ne pas avoir apporté avec moi mes crayons de couleur pour amplifier ceux sur mon dessin. Je n'ai pratiquement pas besoin de relever la tête pour le griffonner, j'ai une très bonne mémoire et mes cours de portrait nu à l'école aident aussi.

 

 

  
Lorsque je relève la tête pour vérifier un élément de son nez qui me posait problème, il n'était plus là. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu partir, en fait je n'entendais plus la conversation d'Harry et ses amis tellement j'étais concentré. Au moins, eux, ils étaient toujours là et je ne m'étais pas retrouvé seul assis à la table. Je regardais autour de moi pour voir s'il n'était pas parti chercher quelque chose à manger ou à boire, mais il n'était pas là. Était-il vraiment parti ? Je ne veux pas qu'il soit parti, je n'ai pas fini mon dessin.

 

  
_ _Ton modèle est parti fumé reste calme_ , dit Harry après avoir jeté un léger coup d'œil à mon cahier.

 

  
Je prends très souvent Harry comme modèle pour mes dessins, puisqu'on habite ensemble c'est plus simple. Il est toujours dans mon champ de vision lorsqu'il se brosse les dents, lorsqu'il fait à manger, lorsqu'il fait ses devoirs. Harry est aussi très beau et les expressions qu'il fait me plaisent bien. Alors, à chaque fois qu'il fait un mouvement alors que je dessine ou bien qu'il change d'activité, je me mets à lui chialer après et il me sort toujours les mêmes trucs du genre _''Ton modèle va faire pipi reste calme'', ''Ton modèle est fatigué alors reste calme et dépêches-toi pour qu'il aille dormir_.'' Je dois toujours rester calme, comme si j'allais péter un plomb dans le cas contraire.

 

  
_ _Je reviens_ , dis-je ramassant mes choses à la va-vite pour finalement sortir du café avec seulement une seule manche de ma veste de mise.

 

  
Je le trouve juste à coté de la porte, accoudé sur le mur de l'édifice. Il fumait bien paisiblement les yeux fermés comme s'il savourait chaque bouffé qui se rendait à ses poumons. Je souris. Je le comprenais.

 

  
_ _Tu ne devrais pas fumer,_ lui affirmais-je alors que moi-même j'allumais ma cigarette.

_ _Et toi alors ?_  dit-il ouvrant les yeux me regardant, passant de ma cigarette à mes yeux avec un air qui disait _pourquoi tu me fais la morale, tu n'es pas mieux !_  


_ _J'essaye d'arrêter justement._ j'aurais sûrement dû porter plus d'intérêt sur le mot e _ssayer_ , car ça fait bien longtemps que j'essaye sans y arriver. Que Harry essaye de me faire arrêter, que ma famille essaye de me faire arrêter, tout le monde essaye, mais en vain. Sur ce point je suis battu, mais je laisse encore espérer les autres même si moi,  j'ai perdu cette foi.

_ _Tu n'y arriveras pas._  


_ _Tu ne me connais pas alors tu ne peux pas le savoir._  


_ _Toi non plus, tu me connais pas, et ça ne t'a pas empêché de me_ _dessiner. ça t'arrive souvent de dessiner les gens comme ça ?_  


Je le fais souvent, oui, c'est vrai. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aime dessiner les gens que je croise. Ils sont éphémères, ils passent en coup de vent, mais en les dessinant ils deviennent immortels. Ils sont là, pris à faire l'action qu'ils faisaient lorsque mon regard les a croisé. Vendre des fleurs, faire du vélo, conduire leur voiture... C'est comme si j'avais pris une photo d'eux, toutefois c'est mieux qu'une photographie, car je peux le mettre à mon goût. Je peux changer leur expression, le décor. C'est une photo améliorée. Harry me dit souvent de le prendre en photo et de dessiner cette photo, mais je ne veux pas. Je lui dis toujours que ça gâche la magie du dessin que de recopier quelque chose qui existe déjà dans l'intemporel. Le but du dessin est le même que celui d'une photo, alors pourquoi faire le travaille deux fois? C'est comme si un photographe prenait exactement la même photo du même angle et cadre que le dessin qu'il venait de faire. C'est stupide, inutile. Je lui dis donc qu'il ne comprend pas l'art.

_ _Tu dessines bien, ça me ressemblait vraiment, tu me laisses voir?_ , il me tendit sa main qui était libre pour que je lui donne mon cahier.

Il s'était remis à parler, j'avais sûrement fait une grande pause sans lui répondre, bien trop perdu dans mes pensées. Je me perds souvent dedans et même si ce n'est que quelques secondes en temps réel, ça peut causer des froids. Des trous où j'étais supposé répondre à une question ou encore continuer ma phrase, mais que je m'arrêtais quelques secondes pour penser. Je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui fait plusieurs choses à la fois, je suis trop concentré sur une pour en faire une autre en même temps. J'ai l'impression de ne faire que les choses à moitié si je suis sur plusieurs taches à la fois.

Je lui tendis mon cahier, incertain. Peu de gens voyaient ces croquis, pas que j'ai honte de ce que je fais ou autre chose du même genre. C'est simplement parce que ce sont des éléments non finis, reproduit plusieurs fois de différentes façons, des schémas pour des projets. J'ai juste l'impression que les gens ne voient pas tout ce que je suis capable de faire. Si je le compare aux mathématiques comme je l'ai déjà fait une fois pour Harry, c'est comme si les gens regardaient une équation incomplète et pas seulement le manque de réponse, comme si la personne s'était arrêtée en plein milieu. C'est ridicule et personne n'y porterait attention. Mes croquis, c'est la même chose.

Il feuilletait les pages une à une, alors que je le regardais faire en fumant ma cigarette. Son expression ne changeait pas d'une page à l'autre, mais ses yeux laissaient paraître une fascination. Il avait l'air émerveillé et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

_ _Ne souris pas comme ça_.

Il ne m'avait même pas regardé en disant ces mots, pourtant je savais qu'il m'avait vu. Il était plus observateur que je ne le pensais. Pendant cette heure où je l'avais observé, m'avait-il observé en échange ? Il jeta sa cigarette au sol et l'écrasa avec sa Vans. Je suivais tous ses mouvements des yeux ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autres en attendant qu'il finisse de regarder. Après qu'il est libéré sa main, il me la tendit. Pas celle avec mon cahier, l'autre. Je le regardais avec incompréhension, il voulait quoi cette fois?

_ _Crayon._  


C'est le seul mot qu'il dit. Il voulait mon crayon pour que faire ? Il n'allait pas toucher à mes dessins, je ne veux pas que d'autres les touchent C'est à moi, ce sont mes œuvres, s'ils ne lui plaisent pas, ça ne l'autorise pas à les changer.

_ _Mais aller, il fait froid, j'ai hâte de rentrer_ , insista-t-il.

Je lui sortis donc le crayon de la poche arrière de mon jean noir que je portais, celle de droite, parce que la gauche est trouvée, et lui tendit.

_ _Tourne-toi,_ il fit de ses mains le geste de tourner. Voyant que je ne le faisais pas, il le fit. Un tour sur lui-même. Il était amusant. Je souris encore une fois et me tournais.

 

  
Il prit mon dos comme table, plaçant le cahier dessus et dessina, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il me laissait croire. Je n'avais qu'une envie et c'était de me retourner pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Il ne prit pas grand temps avant de me dire " _c'est bon, fini_ " Il me redonna mon cahier. Il n'avait pas dessiné par-dessus l'un des miens. Il avait pris une page vierge pour dessiner un bonhomme allumette, un skate et la rue. Il avait même fait des flèches énumérant que le bonhomme était "lui", que le skate en était un et que la ligne qu'il avait faite au-dessus de tout c'était une rue. Un enfant de 8 ans faisait les mêmes dessins que lui.

  
   
_  _J'ai autant de talent que toi en dessin ! Je suis même meilleur je crois._ Il me sourit, riant même un peu. _Tu vas pouvoir le vendre cher lorsque je serai mort. Il n'y a que deux seuls exemplaires et l'autre est là._  


Il me montra son bras, la position exacte,  même s'il avait son manteau sur le dos et que je ne pouvais pas le voir.

_ _Je dois partir, tu dis aux autres que je les salue,_ me dit-il avant de partir.

Après quelques minutes, je me mis à lui courir après, manquant de tomber à cause de la glace au sol. Il me vit au loin et je l'entendis rire assez fort.

 

  
_ _Attends !_  


Il s'était arrêté, attendant que j'arrive à sa hauteur.

_ _Si tu veux que je le vende, il me faut ta signature,_  dis-je reprenant mon souffle.

_ _Évidemment,_ il me prit le cahier et le crayon des mains, gribouilla quelques secondes, le ferma et me les retendit. _À la prochaine._  


Ce n'est que lorsque je rentrais chez moi après l'après-midi passée avec Harry et ses potes, que j'ouvris pour aller voir sa signature. Louis et un smiley "happy face".

  
  
  
  
  
  


_**Je l'ai revu. Il s'appelle Louis. Il a bien vieilli [Voir l'article en lien]** _

 

  
_**Article écrit par ZAP** _   
_**Daté du 11 février 2015** _   



	2. Le matin ne devrait pas exister, le levé est trop dure.

_**Il y a des jours où je n'ai envie de rien faire. Que même m'habiller est un acte qui demande un trop plein d'énergie. Juste l'idée d'y penser me fatigue. Ces journées-là mon colocataire me déteste. On a nos petites habitudes, lui et moi. On pourrait nous comparer à un vieux couple marié depuis des 10ène et des 10ène années, mais non. On vit ensemble que depuis 2 ans. Chaque matin, je me lève à 6h pour aller courir préparant le café avant. Chaque matin, lorsque je reviens, il est là son café à la main préparant le déjeuner. Chaque matin, après avoir pris ma douche, j'ai mon petit déjeuner sur le comptoir. Chaque matin, lorsque c'est à son tour de douche, je nettoie la cuisine. Mais ce matin, je n'ai pas eu envie de me lever, je n'ai pas été courir, il n'a pas eu de café, il a été en retard à l'école et il est venu me réveiller pendant sa pause. Il s'inquiète toujours pour moi lorsque je suis comme ça, mais il ne devrait pas. Je n'ai rien, j'ai juste aucune envie de vivre cette journée. Je préférais rester coucher juste qu'au lendemain. Certain c'est une journée en particulier qu'il voudrait qu'elle part, parce qu'une personne précieuse à leurs yeux est morte, qu'ils ont un travail important à remettre ou qu'ils ont l'entretient d'embauche qui va désigner le reste de leur vie. Moi, c'est que parce que ce matin, le soleil n'était pas assez beau, que les oiseaux ne chantaient pas assez bien, que j'avais froid ou trop chaud. Je n'ai aucune bonne excuse, mais c'est ma meilleure excuse. Il y a des jours comme ça où tu as des bas. Moi, je ne me force pas dans ses temps-là. Lorsqu'il venu me réveiller il me sorti la phrase que je déteste entendre parce qu'elle ne veut absolument rien dire. '' l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt'' l'avenir n'appartient à personne elle existe seulement et même si aujourd'hui j'ai envie de rester coucher juste qu'a pas d'heure et bien on n'en fou. Demain je me lèverai tout et j'aurais un avenir, mais aujourd'hui qu'elle ait se faire foutre. En fait que toutes les expressions ait voir autre ailleurs. Que ce soit '' seulement si le chapeau te va '' ou '' l'habit ne fait pas le moine '' Qu'elle parte tous dans un trou et qu'elles ne reviennent plus. On n'a pas besoin de phrase déjà toutes faites dans la vie, c'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça, pas besoin en plus que le monde viennes nous faire chier avec des trucs qui n'ont pas de sens si on en connait pas la signification. Mon cousin a rencontré son visage avec sa phrase et c'était bien fait pour lui, car s'il n'avait pas été là, cette journée n'aurait jamais existé dans ma vie.** _

  
  


  
_**Article écrit par ZAP** _   
_**Daté du 20 Février 2014** _   


  
  
  
  


 

Je me suis fait réveiller alors que j'étais dans un merveilleux rêve. J'avais ma première exposition dans la galerie de Londres. Il y avait des centaines et des centaines de personnes qui passaient à l'heure et ils avaient tous l'air les un plus que les autres émerveiller parce que j'avais fait. Il y avait ma sculpture représentant un homme dans la vingtaine ou Harry avait bien été mon modèle, mais qui au final ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Seulement lui et moi pouvons retrouver des ressemblances et des très qui lui sont propres. Harry accepte seulement que mes œuvres lui soit fidèle si et seulement si c'est pour les poster sur mon blog, car il sait que les dessins que je poste là, sont fais pour illustrer la vie et mes articles. Lorsque l'importance que ça ne soit pas lui est présente il ne veut pas. C'est compréhensible et je respecte entièrement son choix. C'est son physique après tout. Donc la sculpture n'était pas un portrait fidèle. Ce n'était personne, c'était monsieur personne. Je lui avais donné ce nom, car tous les hommes de ce monde pouvaient s'identifier à lui. Aucun très unique, aucun élément spécial. C'était un homme fumant l'air plus ou moins propre, un regard plus ou moins triste, plus ou moins heureux. J'aime cette statut. Il y avait aussi mes peintures, dessins accrocher partout sur les murs blancs qui les mettaient en valeur. C'était un très beau rêve de ce que je voudrais qu'il m'arrive dans le futur, mais ce n'était qu'un rêve et j'y ai été expulsé.

Ce n'était même pas la voix angélique d'Harry. Ce n'était pas non-plus la sonnerie de mon téléphone et ce n'était pas plus la sonnette d'entrer. Les trois seules options possibles je venais de les retirer. En fait je me fis réveiller par un coussin volant. Harry venait de me lancer un coussin dans la tronche. Ça me fou en rage, il sait pertinemment que je déteste ça, que s'il veut me réveiller qu'il ouvre la lumière, mais quelle con il est aujourd'hui.

 

  
_ Va te faire foutre Styles, lui dis-je la voix encore endormi en lui lançant l'oreille

 

  
_ Harry en avait marre de toi, il est parti et il m'a laissé le grand bonheur de venir de réveiller.

 

  
Ce n'était pas Harry, pas du tout. Harry a une voix grave qui est constamment sur le même ton, rien avoir avec celle-ci. Elle avait une tonalité bien plus prononcé, plus aigu, plus vivante. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu et pourtant je ne pourrais pas dire ou quand et comment. C'était peut-être en cours, un des amis d'Harry que je croise parfois, de sa famille. Sa famille vient souvent le voir et je crois même que Gemma à une clé de l'appartement.

_ T'qui?

 

_ Tu te souvient pas de moi, moi qui voulait que tu me dessines à nouveau.

 

  
Je relevai légèrement la tête passant ma main dans mes cheveux pour les retirer de mon visage. J'aime beaucoup ma coupe, mais si je ne l'arrange pas un minimum elle me tombe constamment dans le visage et c'est bien son seul point négatif. Je le regarde à travers la noirceur de la pièce dans laquelle on était. C'était bien lui, Louis. Qu'est-ce qu'il fessait là, dans le travers de la porte la lumière derrière lui provenaient des autres pièces lui donnant l'air d'une apparition spirituelle ou un truc dans le même. La chose bien cliché dans les films quoi. Il était ou Harry, il lui avait vraiment permis de venir me réveiller comme cela ou Louis avait pris cette initiation lui-même en se dirigeant vers les toilettes.

 

  
_ Ça ne va bien bien à ce qu'il paraît, Alors vient suit-moi, je connais un bon moyen d'arranger ça.

 

  
Il parti après sa phrase et je pus enfin me recoucher, mais c'était déjà trop tard, je ne pourrais pas me rendormir. Je n'ai plus d'oreiller, car elle est maintenant sur le sol de ma chambre. Louis l'avait simplement laissé tomber au sol après que j'ai pathétiquement essayé lui relancer dans la tronche. Il y avait aussi le fait que la porte était toujours grande ouverte et que le flues de lumière arrivait directement dans mes yeux.

 

  
_ Allez lève-toi sinon je l'allume ici.

 

  
Il agitait une cigarette maison dans sa main avant d'allumer la lumière. Je dus mettre mon bras devant mes yeux pour ne pas être aveuglé par l'éclairage rendu beaucoup forte pour mes ''pupille'' qui venait de passer plus de 12 heures dans le noir le plus complet. Ma chambre lorsque la porte était fermée et mes rideaux aussi, il n'y a aucune lumières. Le noir et seulement le noir, c'était ma seule façon de dormir.

Louis était parti aussi vite qu'il était parti et j'entendis le sons d'un briquet. Il était sérieux, il allait l'allumer dans l'appartement, Harry va me tuer s'il fait ça.

 

  
_ Hey attends d'être dehors merde, dis-je fini par me lever du lit et de prendre le premier pantalon que je vis au sol et ma paire de lunette que je ne porte qu'à l'occasion, lorsque je me sens trop fatiguer pour pas forcer mes yeux.

Il se tenait près de la porte d'entrer, son manteau déjà sur le dos et en me voyant arrivé un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Je n'aimais pas se sourire, c'est l'un de ceux que l'on fait lorsque l'on juge. Il n'avait aucune raison de me juger, c'est lui qui me lève du lit normal que je ne sois pas impeccable. Je suis sûr que sa tignasse est 4 fois pire que la mienne au réveille.

_ Tiens, tu vas gelé

Il me lança un chandail qui devait trainer dans le salon, c'était un de ceux de Harry qu'il avait mis cette semaine. Je l'aime bien, c'est mon meilleur pote, mais il se laisse trainer partout dans l'appartement, dès qu'il arrive à la maison il retire ses vêtements comme s'il était en ménopause et qu'il avait chaud, alors que dehors il est -15C. Il aime simplement montrer son corps selon moi. Je l'ai senti pour savoir s'il avait sué dedans, ce mec ménopausée et fini par le mettre, car j'avais trop la paresse pour retourner à ma chambre et mettre mes propres vêtements et Harry ne se gêne pas pour prendre le mien, alors j'en fais tout autant. Directement après que j'ai sorti ma tête du trou du chandail des Rolling Stones qu'il avait acheté lorsqu'il les avait vus en concert, je reçue ma veste de cuir en plein visage.

 

  
_ Le balcon est juste là, attention ferme pas la porte au complet, elle ne s'ouvre pas de l'extérieur, l'averti-je ayant déjà attendu Harry plus d'une fois sur se foutu balcon et cette porte de merde en était bien la cause.

 

  
_ Ta porte se barre automatiquement? Demanda-t-il ouvrant ma porte d'entrer jouant avec la serrure répondant de lui-même à sa question qui n'avait même pas l'air de m'être réellement adresser.

 

  
Louis avait l'air de vivre un peu dans un monde appartement, ce foutre de tout le monde et de ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire, dire, penser. Il avait un petit air de je-m'en-foutisme constamment sur le visage. Ça lui allait bien, de ce que je pouvais connaitre de lui, ce qui n'était pratiquement rien. Il s'appelait Louis, il allait à la même Fac que Harry et lorsqu'il était un ados, il avait tout l'air d'un petit con s'en prend au plus faible.

 

  
_ Je t'attends en bas et dépêche-toi, je déteste attendre. dit-il barrant ma porte d'entrer avant de sortir de l'appartement commençant déjà à descendre vers le bas.

 

 

_ Attends, mais tu vas où, le balcon est dans le salon. Criai-je réalisant qu'il n'allait pas du tout au bon endroit.

 

  
_ Je te conseille de mettre des souliers il a neigé aujourd'hui.

 

  
Je pris la première paire que je vus et parti à sa poursuite celle-ci à la main. Deux étages plus bas je le rejoins dans l'entrer, alors qu'il allumait déjà la cigarette et sorti cette dernière entre les lèvres remontant la capuche de son manteau. Il fessait déjà nuit dehors, c'est vrai qu'en février le soleil était sorti que quelque heure, mais ça m'étonna tout de même de voir briller les étoiles.

 

Je le regardai marcher s'éloignant du blog appartenant, alors que j'étais toujours dans l'entrer du bloc appartement qui n'étais pas chauffé. Le froid parcourrait mes bras que je recouvris bien vite de ma veste pour les réchauffer. Il avait dit la vérité, il avait neigé. La vue devant moi était principalement constituée de la couleur blanche et avec le reflet des lampadaires ça donnait de super effet. J'aime l'hiver, car je ne supporte pas le chaud, mais aussi parce que ça les plus beau paysages possible que nous donne le ciel avec ces flocons.

 

  
En soufflant un grand coup, je vois de la fumée sortir d'entre mes lèvres et vois Louis qui s'éloigne de plus en plus. Je n'ai aucune envie de sortir dans cette était. Je suis sûr que j'ai l'air malade, mes cheveux ne sont pas arrangé et je n'ai aucun élastique pour les attacher. Je suis en pantalon de sport et je ne porte même pas mon propre chandail. J'allais repartir dans mon appartement laissant Louis dehors, mais lorsque je tournai la poignée pour monter, mais elle était barré et réalisant avec crainte que je n'avais pas mes clés. J'étais pris au piège. Je ne savais pas ou était Harry et quand il reviendrait.

 

  
Après avoir enfin enfiler mes souliers, je partis à la course pour rejoindre Louis qui était déjà a quelque pâté de maisons plus loin, ce que j'avais pris pour une cigarette maison se révélait être un joins selon l'odeur que ça dégageait était déjà rendu à moitié consumé. Je le regardai tirer une nouvelle fois dessus et il me le tendit.

 

  
_ Il en reste un peu. Souffla-t-il en même temps que la fumée.

 

  
_ Passe moi ton phone, il faut que j'appelle Harry, je n'ai pas mes clés, on ne pourra pas remonter. dis-je avait avoir pris une première bouffé. La sensation de la fumée qui descend dans ma gorge pour se rendre jusqu'à mes poumons me fait un bien fou. Certain on besoin du silence, de lire, de parti marcher dans la forêt pour décompresser, se calmer, revenir aux sources. Certain dit que ça nous tuera, que c'est mauvais et que cela cause des problèmes a notre corps, a notre cerveau, mais il prend trois cafés par jour, ils boivent et lorsqu'ils ont mal se goinfre de toute sorte de pilule. Alors qu'il me foute la paix et me laisse fumer ce que je veux, lorsque j'en ai envie, car moi ça me calme. Fumée me calme l'esprit. Je pris un deuxième bouffé.

 

  
Juste penser à ces gens-là, ça me met en rogne. Ces cons ont même entrainé Harry, même si je sais qu'il essaye bien de ne rien dire lorsqu'il me voit un mégot à la main. Je me demande s'il agit pareille avec Louis, après tout. Je ne l'ai vu que deux fois et sur c'est deux fois il a fumé que ce soit la cigarette ou non.

 

  
_ Impossible. dit-il nonchalamment.

 

  
_ Quoi, comment ça impossible, donne moi ton phone que je l'appelle, je n'ai pas envie de l'attendre et je ne sais pas où il est, dis-je crachant ma fumée dans son visage.

 

  
_ Je n'ai pas de phone. S'empressa simplement de me répondre continuant de marcher alors que je m'étais arrêté.

 

  
_ Tu n'as pas de phone, vraiment ? Tu me prends pour un con? Tout le monde en a.

 

  
_ Justement, j'en n'ai pas de besoin tout le monde en a, si je dois contacter quelqu'un j'ai juste à demander.

 

  
Raisonnement totalement débile. Le mien est resté à l'appartement comme le reste de mes affaires et lui n'en a pas. On en a besoin et on n'en a pas. S'il y en avait un on ne serait pas dans la merde. Je suis sûr qu'il n'en a pas, car il ne veut pas le payer et qu'il est un gros grippe-sous. Le genre de mec à tout fait pour économiser. Je suis sûr qu'il doit dépenser un montant énorme pour son pote qui pourrait très bien convenir pour un téléphone de base avec des minutes.

 

  
_ Bouge-toi

 

Je soufflai un grand coup jetant le mégot de cigarette au sol avant de le suivre fourrant mes mains dans me poche. Ce mec n'arrête pas deux minutes pour respirer ou quoi? Il s'était allumé une cigarette et m'en avait passé une sachant surement que j'en avais pas sur moi. Je me sens tellement nu dans mes affaires. Je n'ai pas mes clés, mon phone, mon porte-monnaies, mes cartes, mon cahier, je n'ai rien sauf un vieux bonbon et une facture du dépanneur du coin qui est resté dans le fond de ma poche. Comment je vais faire si j'ai envie de dessiner, si je veux partir en bus ou encore aller m'acheter un truc à bouffer. Je n'ai rien mangé de la journée, lorsque j'ai été pissé, j'ai pris un verre d'eau, mais c'est bien la seule chose qui est rentrée en contact avec mes lèvres aujourd'hui.

 

  
On s'arrêta deux fois. La première fois fut dans un petit restaurant ouvert 24 heures pour acheter un café deux crèmes sans sucre et un croissant aux fromages pour moi et un thé à l'orange pour lui. Il a payé sans que j'aie eu le temps de lui dire que je lui rembourserai et on est ressorti. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de le manger au chaud. Je l'ai fait en continuant de le suivre un peu derrière lui. Ensuite, on s'arrêta dans un dépanneur où il se prit un baquet de cigarette. "J'en ai plus" il avait dit tout simplement. " Je t'ai donné la dernière". C'est là que mon hypothèse de tout à l'heure prit fin. Il n'était pas un grippe-sou. Moi même si je savais qu'il me restait qu'une cigarette, je ne l'aurais pas donnée ni même partager avec quelqu'un alors que lui la fait. C'était très gentil de sa part.

 

Louis ne parle pas beaucoup et les froids n'ont pas l'air de le déranger. Il n'a pratiquement pas parlé tout le long où on marchait sauf pour dire qu'il s'était remis à neiger comme si je n'avais pas remarqué par moi-même, alors que j'avais déjà remontré mon capuchon sur ma tête depuis un bon 10 minutes déjà.

 

Je ne crois pas que c'est parce qu'il est gêné, mais qu'il est juste comme ça. Il ne parlait pas non plus l'autre fois au café restaurant et je trouve ça bien dommage, car j'aimerais en apprendre plus sur lui. D'où vient son gout pour les tattoos qui laissent un peu à désirer ou encore il étudie pour faire quoi de sa vie. Je ne sais même pas son nom de famille et je ne vais certainement pas le demander à Harry, car après je vais avoir droit à un interrogatoire complet sur ce que je pense et ressent pour Louis. Déjà que je l'ai dessiné une fois et que Harry n'a pas arrêté une seule seconde lorsqu'on était au retour vers la maison sur ma raison. Je n'en ai pas de raison. J'avais juste envie de changer un peu, je ne sais pas moi. Son visage et sa carrure sont bien différente de celle de Harry qui est mon modèle habituelle. J'en avais envie. Harry avait fini par souffler avant d'aller dans la douche « C'est ça ton genre alors? Les petits maigrichons ». Il dit n'importe quoi. Louis n'est pas maigrichon, il n'a pas l'air d'une crevette sans muscles qui n'est pas capable de soulever sont poids en plumes. Il est mince oui, mais ses bras sont bien dessinés. Il n'est pas petit non plus, je dirais qu'on est pratiquement de la même taille à un ou deux pouces près. Je n'ai pas de genre non plus. Je ne crois pas avoir avec de genre et je n'en avais passé la nuit à me questionner sur le sujet. Ce que j'aime et je n'aime pas chez une personne.

 

  
Je n'aime pas les blonds, pas que leur couleur me dérange, mais je ne sais pas. Je préfère les couleurs plus foncés. Le seul blond que je connais, c'est Niall un mec de ma classe, mais il m'a déjà avoué qu'il se les teint. Il serait plus beau en brun d'après moi, mais c'est son choix et voilà tout quoi, je ne vais pas refuser de lui parler pour cette raison, c'est un chouette mec après tout.

 

  
Je suis fasciné par les yeux, peu importe la couleur, tant qu'ils ont un petit quelque chose, une étincelle, une différence. Je n'ai pas de beau yeux, ils sont normal, ils ne me donnent rien de plus. Je n'ai pas les yeux verts pale comme Harry. Ils sont si merveilleux, je n'ai pas non plus les yeux bleus comme Niall ou encore ceux de Louis. Comme je les envie. Les miens sont bruns, pas noisette, pas chocolat juste brun. Une fois on avait essayé de voir ce que j'aurais l'air si jamais les yeux bleus avec un logiciel professionnel. Ça m'avait donné une âme féerique. Les gens ne regardaient que ça lorsqu'il me verrait. Vraiment, je n'en reviens pas encore. J'aurais tellement du naître avec ses yeux. J'ai lu que tous les bébés ont les yeux bleus quelques heures après leur naissance mais qu'elle change pour leur vrai couleur. J'aurais dû les garder, j'aurais vraiment du, mais je ne sais même pas si c'est vrai et de toute façon pas grand monde peuvent vraiment le vérifier vu que le bébé dort les premières heures de son arrivée sur terre.

 

En repensant à tout ça je n'aime pas les personnes plus grands que moi. Je me sens trop inférieur comme s'il me regardait de haut alors que moi je me casse le coup pour lui parler en le regardant dans les yeux. C'est bien plus facile d'avoir une bonne conversation lorsque tu as tout bonnement à te tourner la tête sur le côté pour parler. Harry est grand et je me suis habitué à ne plus vraiment le regarder lorsqu'on parle sur le chemin du retour lorsqu'on sort quelque part. Je regarde droit devant moi. Ce que je ne faisais pas avant et j'en ai eu des torticolis lorsqu'il eu fini sa pousser de croissance. Je préfère aussi les hommes pas trop musclé et fort. Je ne veux pas qu'il attendri ses gestes, car il a peur de me faire mal. Être saccadé dans ses mouvements c'est quelque chose qui m'excite bien.

 

  
Pour le reste, je n'ai pas trop d'exigence.

 

  
Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous venons de marcher, mais je suis heureux que Louis s'arrête enfin. Mes pieds commencent à me faire mal et je ne sens plus le bout de mes orteils à cause du froid.

 

  
_ Je n'arrives pas à croire que tu as réussi à la faire sortir de son lit et encore plus à l'avoir amené ici.

 

  
Harry était dans l'embrasure de la porte d'entrer d'une grande maison qui avait l'air d'être une fraternité. Louis l'avait déjà rejoins montant les trois marches qui séparaient le trottoir du porche. Louis sourit grandement faisant une accolade amicale à mon meilleur pote.

 

  
_ Tu me dois 20$ affirma-t-il tirant Harry à l'intérieur.

 

  
Je souris, Louis n'est pas gêné du tout, il a parlé toute la soirée avec une dizaine de personnes différentes. J'ai bien de la difficulté à le comprendre, mais je ne peux pas moins dire qu'il est divertissant.

 

 

 

_**Je suis heureux de m'avoir levé finalement aujourd'hui.** _

__

  
_**Article écrit par ZAP** _   
_**Daté du 21 Février 2015** _   



End file.
